Lick It
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Tsuna's acting strange and did he just lick that! 1827 oneshot, birthday gift for me!


**A/N:** Yo! I just turned 18 a week ago (fuck yeah! XD) so I thought I'd write a little something for myself for my coming of age. For those waiting on chapter 8 for Falling From the Sky… yeah, you're gonna have to wait longer. Gomen…

**Warning:** Slash, obviously, and sneaky Tsuna XP

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, I'll comply with my fans and just stick our boys together already… or at least make a spin-off (KHR: Yaoi Version, anyone?)

*** LICK IT ***

"Herbivore, you are causing a scene in the hall."

A bleary eyed Tsuna hummed lightly and looked around to where a certain dark-haired prefect was standing near their little group.

Or maybe it should be a big group since nearly the whole class and not-a-few students from the other classes were crowding around the Vongola heir, who was previously dancing (who knew Tsuna could dance so well?) to one of the new R&B songs that was blaring from one student's cellphone (said student having hidden it away before the prefect could confiscate it).

The Namimori students backed away slowly as Hibari Kyouya approached the unusually passive-looking Tsuna, blue-grey eyes glinting dangerously as hands slowly lifted to show that they were holding steel tonfas. Everyone's eyes shifted nervously from Kyouya to Tsuna, wondering what was going to happen next. Obviously Tsuna must be drunk or something since he had been acting so out of character today; but apparently his friends Hayato and Takeshi knew something which was why they weren't stepping in to protect Tsuna... or why Hayato was only glaring at the prefect and not blowing his top for the older teen breathing the same air as his beloved boss.

"Aah, Hibari-san," Tsuna finally said as he smiled innocently, causing the on-lookers to gasp and wonder where the real Tsuna was. "Would you like to join me in a dance?"

Kyouya glared. He had no idea what the herbivore was planning, but he was not going to stand by and let undisciplined actions go unpunished. "Crowding in the halls is against my rules herbivore," he said, flashing his tonfas threateningly. "I will bite you to death for that."

It was to Kyouya's surprise that Tsuna only continued smiling, looking undeterred with the threat. It was strange because usually Tsuna would get this panicked look on his face and scream out "Hiiiieee!" while running away like a little girl. To tell the truth, Kyouya was highly amused by the action and he was rather disappointed when Tsuna didn't act on his usual reactions.

"You know, you always say that, yet you never actually _bite_ anyone to _death_," Tsuna stated, causing the on-lookers to gasp again.

_Oohhh_, they thought like little kids. _Dame-Tsuna's going to get in trouble now._!

Damn gawkers...

Meanwhile, Kyouya was glaring fiercely at Tsuna. No one had ever talked to him like that! Well, maybe that infant in other ways and there was also that boxing enthusiast and maybe that loud dynamite boy and airheaded baseball kid and... you know what? Let's just say that no one _normal_ has talked to him like that.

Stepping closer to the herbivore, Kyouya pointed the end of one of his tonfa to Tsuna's nose, his grip tightening on the handle in anticipation for the beating that was, surely, soon to come.

Well, he, and everyone else gawking at the scene, thought wrong.

"Say that again, herbivore," Kyouya threatened, making sure to growl out his words like the carnivore he was.

What Tsuna did next went down in Namimori history.

Tsuna's bright smile quickly morphed to one of hungry lust; his eyelids drooped to half-mast, his lips parted to allow a pink tongue to swipe along the two folds of flesh, and his head tilted backwards to reveal a slim throat that was just waiting to be marked.

Then, Tsuna leaned forward, his mouth opening wider, and he licked Kyouya's tonfa.

Every pair of eyes in the hall widened as Tsuna slowly licked the steel weapon before bringing the end into his mouth and lightly sucking on it like a lollipop. Faces became red as Tsuna continued to lick and suck on the weapon, his brown eyes locked onto Kyouya's blue-grey ones. Soon, the crowd dispersed as boys and girls rushed to the bathroom, clutching their noses in an attempt to stem the bleeding and more then one boy having difficulty in running. Even Hayato and Takeshi weren't spared, but the worst they got was a tomato-like face for they turned away before a tent could pop up in their pants.

Not a second later, Tsuna removed his mouth from Kyouya's tonfa with an almost inaudible "pop!" and he gave the prefect a rather seductive look. Kyouya only looked shocked, his eyes wide as he stared at the saliva glistening on his steel weapon, then at Tsuna. If one looked closely, one would see the slight tinge of pink on Kyouya's cheeks and the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

Before either two could say anything though, Hayato and Takeshi intervened, pushing the Vongola heir along.

"Gomen Hibari," Takeshi said with his usually bright smile and laughter. "Tsuna had... uh... too much sugar today! Yeah, that's it... it won't happen again!"

And the trio was off, leaving Kyouya alone in the hallway.

*** PAGE BREAK ***

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, report to the Reception Room now. Sawada Tsunayoshi, report to the Reception Room._"

Everyone's head turned to Tsuna, who didn't look all that worried about being called to the Reception Room. Hayato gave him a worried glance but otherwise didn't say anything while Takeshi gave the young heir a thumbs-up and grin. Tsuna smiled back at his friends as he left the room and only when he was in the solitude of the empty hallways, he allowed a sly grin to appear.

His plan had worked and now he was probably going to get "punished" by his Cloud Guardian.

Who said that Tsuna couldn't be cunning?

*** END ***

**A/N:** Review yes? I'll consider it as my birthday present! Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
